The present invention relates to modular conveying assemblies, and more particularly to a modular conveyor belt or chain including roller cradle attachments.
Modular conveyor belts and chains are formed from interconnected modules that are supported by a frame and driven to transport a product. Each module has a support surface which supports the product as the belting or chain is being driven along the frame. Modules adjacent each other are connected to each other by hinge pins inserted through meshing eyes extending from adjacent links in the direction of the belt travel.
Modular belts can transport products in the direction of belt travel, but have difficulty transferring a product, especially a high friction product, onto or off of the belt. Moreover, high friction products can easily damage the belt if the product is transferred onto the chain from a direction other than the chain direction of travel. In addition, accumulation of a product on the surface of the chain can easily damage the belt or product being conveyed.
A conveyor belt formed from roller cradles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,469 issued to Arscott. The cradles support rollers that extend above the cradle for rolling contact with an object being conveyed to reduce friction between the belt and the object. Unfortunately, assembling the roller in the cradle is difficult requiring insertion of the roller into the cradle, and then slipping an axle or two stub axles through holes formed through the cradle walls and into the roller. The axle must then be secured to prevent it from slipping out of one of the holes formed in the cradle wall.